Coal and gas outburst hazard is one of the major hazards that cause massive injuries and deaths in mines. Accurately predicting the coal and gas outburst danger can effectively prevent accidents. At present, most coal and gas outburst danger prediction methods are single-index methods, which utilize a single index such as the amount of drill cuttings S, gas desorption index K1 or Δh2 of drill cuttings, initial rate of gas emission q from drill hole, etc., or utilizes an empirical formula summarized from these indexes to carry out prediction. Owing to the complex geological conditions of coal mines, these indexes cannot reflect the coal and gas outburst danger comprehensively; in addition, these indexes cannot achieve true coupling prediction. Therefore, they cannot be used to predict coal and gas outburst danger accurately, and under-estimated coal and gas outburst accidents often occur, causing great obstacles to the safe production in coal mines. Researches indicate that the loose and soft coal body attains adsorption equilibrium at specific gas pressure; when the gas pressure reduces suddenly, the adsorption equilibrium may be destroyed; therefore, the coal and gas outburst danger can be predicted by means of the critical rupture gas pressure of coal body, and coupling prediction can be performed with original gas pressure of coal seam, impact of coal mining, and gas desorption index of drill cutting, so as to improve the accuracy of prediction.